Arkham Knight
The Character Arkham Knight is a Major Character in the popverse. He starts out as a murderer, with no moral code who would do anything for The jnws. He massacred a ton of people in the first war. But by the second war, he realized he was wrong, and sides with good. During the third war he is on vacation with his friend thresh. He returns at the end to help finish shadow freddy. During the fourth war he is a noble member of the jnws who believes peace is possible. He helps The eyeballs fight The jnws. He performs The hero's sacrifice to save morty, but returns at the end. Sometime after The 4th war and before The 5th he is corrupted by a mysterious goo. During the 5th war he is a ruthless leader, trying to spread the goo everywhere and rule The world. The Great Pop War Arkham Knight is a minor character in the 1st pop war. He does very little to further the plot and is mostly there for comic relif. He kills some people however. Like Wonder Woman Old. He is barely understandable, as he speaks Kilngon. Near the begining he forces Touka Kirashima and Springtrap to stay in JNW land with him. He yells "Ohh Baby!" When he sees Nick Valentine, and forces him to stay as well. He is show to be somewhat retarded throughout the war. He attacks Ken and his new group and kills Wonder Woman Old. He then gets injured and beat and flys back home. He jumps in the healing box. And is not seen again until Freddy Funko is launched inside the healing box. All the other JNWs forgot about him. During the 2nd war arkham knight sides with the hero's and helps fight his fellow JNWs During the 3rd war arkham knight is on vacation with thresh, returning at the end to kill shadow. In the fourth he is a main member, hiding the power paper from jnws to save eyeballs. He sees morty about to die, and he jumps in front of him saving morty but killing himself. He is brought back from the dead at the end for the battle with riddler. Sometime between the 4th and 5th wars, AK is corrupted by goo. He is then turned into a brutal leader who stops at nothing to spread the goo! He orders the jnws to take the eyeballs by force after only a handful surrender. The jnws kill a good portion and kill a good portion leaving a few alive and free. He orders for booker, Carl, and Jack o Chica not be locked up. Death He dies in the first war when Death Trooper shoots him in the face. Then death trooper says "Not invinceable to guns now, are you bitch?", refernceing to when arkham knight said his armor made him invinceable to guns. He lives through the 2nd war He kills himself in the third war He dies saving morty in the fourth war He lives through 5 part one Side He is a JNW that fights eyeballs. Throughout the series he reforms and helps eyeballs as a hero. He is later corrupted by goo and turns evil Category:JNWs Category:Minor Characters Category:Pop War Minor Characters